


boy, bye

by personal_jesus



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bisexual Jens Stoffels, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, for god's sake what am i doing, i guess??, not actually lovers i mean, yall made me do it i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personal_jesus/pseuds/personal_jesus
Summary: For what it's worth, that caption Jens made in his Instagram was a lie: they definitely weren't ready for tonight.(Or Robbe and Jens make out in front of Sander just to make him jealous, cause, you know, karma is a bitch only if you are.)
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels
Comments: 16
Kudos: 245





	boy, bye

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from brockhampton song bc wtfock said brockhampton rights and i agreed. also i have like zero comments about this bc this is a crackship im slowly but surely getting invested in. am i a clown? absolutely, we all are.

Jesus Christ, if only Jens knew it would end up like this. 

Look, Robbe liking guys was never a problem for him. Jens is the last person in Belgium to be called homophobic. He's fine with it. Totally chill. Like, it's not even a big deal. Love is love, right? It's what Macklemore said. 

But there was something about it that made him feel wrong and he couldn't understand why. It's as if Robbe liking boys was fine until he actually liked someone in particular. So he did what every teenage boy in his situation would do: ask a professional on reddit. 

"bruh u dumb af. if it were a girl u wouldnt even question this shit. u gay 4 him so when he likes smb else ur jealous. case solved." 

This was not the answer he was hoping to receive, but as much as he hated to admit it, cyberthug2000 was right. Jens was jealous, and he had to let that feeling die.

***

"Should the boys know...that, uh..."

"That I'm single?" Robbe gave him that huge wholesome smile that takes up, like, half of his face, and Jens simply couldn't fight it. God knows he tried. The battle was lost from the very beginning. 

***

The music was so loud he could barely hear Moyo screaming. That was huge, considering that Moyo could scream like a monster created by a motherfucking siren and a two-year-old baby when he got too excited. Half of the concert hall was filled with people wearing monkey masks and brrroers looked like they came to an orgy party fully clothed. Jens couldn't decide whether wearing that mask was more embarrassing than that. 

That was the only drawback, though. Blessing the Lord that his friends weren't complete dumbasses and grateful for the fact that they didn't bring masks, he watched neon lights flicker on Robbe's face. This was insane. It's okay to like boys, but is it okay to like your best friend? Doesn't it sound like betrayal? Like, yeah, totally, I'm always here for you, I like you as a person and I like your personality, but if you wanted to fuck, you wouldn't have to ask twice. Was it fucked up? Was there anyone qualified to tell? Jens had no idea. 

The lights on Robbe's face changed from red to blue, to pink, to purple. He seemed so genuinely happy, his eyes were closed and the last time Jens saw him enjoying himself that much was, like, a year ago. 

"You know the fucking drill, Jens", he said to himself. "It's not that fucking hard. Just look away when it feels like it's too much." 

When he managed to tear his eyes away from Robbe, he was literally blinded by a shock of bleached white hair six meters away from them. Seriously, Sander's hair looked like Ross' teeth from that episode of 'Friends' when he whitened them so bad to impress his date that they started to glow in the dark. Jens wondered if he did this on purpose so his poor partners would find him faster since he can't help himself leaving them all the time.

The blonde looked lost as if he was thrown into the middle of an unknown bustling city. He scanned the crowd obviously searching for Robbe. Jens knew that Sander knew that they were here. He knew what he was doing when he posted that picture. Jens was nothing but a dramatic bitch. 

He wasn't a wingman for sure, he figured it out easily enough, thanks to Robbe and Noor. He didn't expect Robbe to see Sander and run into his arms, because Robbe was, too, a dramatic bitch who respects himself. Robbe said he was single? Then Robbe's single. But it's no homo if you just kiss, right? 

"Hey," Jens yelled to Robbe's ear. "Your hoe is here for some reason." 

Robbe turned so fast that he almost hit Jens in the face. He stared at Sander with a mixture of anger and longing, and Jens felt a pang in his chest. Thankfully, Sander looked in the other direction. Jens forcefully turned Robbe's head back and waited for Sander to finally notice them. When he did, Jens leaned in towards Robbe. 

"Seriously, he doesn't deserve you. He cheated on you and acted like nothing happened afterward," he had to scream this to Robbe because of the music and instantly regretted it. Whispering it in a low voice would be so much more effective. 

"You're right and I know it, it's just... I can't get him out of my head." He waved his hands and Jens grabbed them. 

"What about paying him with the same coin?" 

"What do you mean exactly?" 

"Making him jealous and making him realize what he had lost. Can I kiss you?" Jens said, expecting the worst outcome, but Robbe laughed and nodded. 

Jens leaned in and kissed him hungrily, cupping Robbe's face with his hands. It felt wrong because Robbe was his best friend who was in love with someone else, but boy didn't it feel absolutely amazing if the thoughts like these were muted. Jens really wasn't the type to mope around pining after someone he couldn't get. Like, sure, he was pining for Robbe, but he was determined to take every opportunity he could. 

The kiss lasted maybe a little too long, but Jens didn't realize it until Robbe pulled away first laughing. 

"I think you got too excited. Did he see that?" 

Jens reluctantly looked past Robbe's shoulder and saw Sander pushing through the crowd towards the exit. Jens didn't like the fact that he couldn't see his face at the moment, but if the audio was appropriate for the occasion, Kid Noize would've played "boo you whore" in Regina George's voice on loop. 

"Yeah, I think he did."


End file.
